User talk:Toughpigs
Dan Blocker It's been over a day now, and Image:Danblocker.jpg again appears unchanged, not showing my revision. I don't think it's my browser, since it showed other changes. I re-uploaded under a different file name, but something seems to be up with this and Image:Michaellandon.jpg. You might want to let someone at Wikia know; the two minute or more delay is frustrating enough, but this situation could be worse if it continues, and if it happens to affect more than those two images. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:00, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :I see both of those okay. Michael Landon looks fine to me. I don't know what the Dan Blocker pic is supposed to look like, but I can see it now. Are you still seeing a problem with Landon? -- Danny (talk) 04:05, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah. Both are appearing exactly like the old, fuzzier versions you uploaded originally, no difference. Whereas the changes I made to Image:Renaowen.jpg and Image:Brucegreenwood2.jpg showed up without any problem. Thus why I'm not sure its my browser. Also, compare with Image:Dan-blocker.jpg and image:Michael-landon.jpg, to see if they look identical, since they sure as heck don't here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:10, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Record tenses What tense should we use with records? I saw you make the change from "was" to "is" on Fair Is Fair, and I've been wondering about it myself. I had been going with how things were done before I got here, and it seems like the LP's said stuff like, "Released in 1970, Sesame Street was first released in a gatefold cover", so I've been making everything past tense. The songs, however, seem to me to exist in the here and now, if that makes sense. Like, "This song is sung by Big Bird, and it talks about how happy he is to be with a friend." I don't know, though, sometimes I'm not sure which one to use. How do you feel about it? -- Ken (talk) 02:51, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :For my 2cents worth, I'd say anything pertaining to the making/release of the record is past tense, and anything about its content is present tense. -- Wendy (talk) 02:57, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree with both of you. Fair is Fair is a concept album; it was released in 1978; this song is sung by Big Bird. -- Danny (talk) 12:16, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Hi! Am I doing something wrong on the song pages? -- Ken (talk) 19:20, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :I don't think so, no. I've been making little edits, but that's pretty normal. There wasn't any particular thing that I was fixing a lot. -- Danny (talk) 19:41, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Mee-Shee Hey, great work building up that page so quickly. Where'd you get the plot synopsis from, though? It has some odd errors and POV comments, which I'm trying to clean-up. Also, hold off on adding any more cast images (like Bruce Greenwood), since I've rented the DVD and, as dial-up puyrgatory allows, will be mining it. -- 13:56, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :It's almost entirely cut and paste from the Wikipedia page. I don't usually read all those Canadian newspapers. :) I'm sorry that the plot synopsis sucks -- I didn't even read it, I just skimmed it to take out the unnecessary links. When you've rewritten it, I'll plug it back into the Wikipedia page. :I'm done with the cast for now -- I just wanted to add Greenwood because of the John From Cincinnati connection, and Rena Owen for the Star Wars connection. -- Danny (talk) 14:05, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it was full of wrong character names, bad grammaer, and sentences like this: "This is where they first meet the wonderful, huge and beautiful creature!" I've taken a first stab at it, mostly taking out the entire convoluted attempt to describe the climax and finale, practically scene by scene. Not good writing at all, but it does help fill out the page and is a useful start. In general, considering how high our page numbers are, and how substantial are mean page size is now, I think it's time we take another look at writing, especially for synopses, maybe make that the next big attention push; since we still have stuff lifted from Wikipedia, and a few enthusiastic contributors who have provided detailed plot summaries, but whose writing needs heavy clean-up for grammar, POV, and/or clunkiness. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:34, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Home is the Sailor Home from the Hill On dial-up for now, which could be spotty since folks need the phone, and with the greater portion of my DVDs, CDs, reference books, etc. are lying in colorful packing bags on the living room floor. But, I am home in El Paso, on a more or less permanent basis for the next year at least, surrounded by loving parents, cheese, and several years worth of Film Review Annuals which I have not yet mined. So yay! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:32, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Yay! It was a sad few days without you. I'm really glad you're home -- this should be a nice, peaceful time for you. -- Danny (talk) 12:22, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ::By the way, isn't the sailor usually home from the sea? Unless I forget what a sailor is. -- Danny (talk) 12:28, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :::Dial-up is horrible to work with, takes three minutes to even load the Wiki page, but if that's my only gripe right now, things are definitely going quite well. And yeah, the actual poem line is "home is the sailor home from the sea, and the hunter home from the hill." But naturally, I assumed this metaphorical sailor was a drunken cur with a poor sense of direction and a taste for hilltop distilleries. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:10, 5 July 2007 (UTC) The Best of Cookie Monster Hi, Danny! Happy 4th! Wish I could see Independence Hall! (Well, I will soon!) Anyway, can you do me a favor and confirm the track order and put in the side break for The Best of Cookie Monster? Looks like we're all wikiing today! I've got records spread all over the house again, and I love it! -- Ken (talk) 19:46, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I added the side break. Happy 4th to you too, I'm glad you're enjoying the day! -- Danny (talk) 19:55, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Is this a vandal? A lot of his contributions are Wubbulous-related, so I can't tell.--MuppetVJ 14:39, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, he is. Scott's already taken care of it, but you should keep an eye out for that guy. He's been around for a long time, and he's come back maybe ten times in the last month. Check out the page... He was here as "Gonzo101" three days ago, and now he's "Gonzo102". I can imagine that we'll be seeing "Gonzo103" at some point... :Anyway, you've now seen his M.O. He makes lots of surprising changes very quickly -- changing performers, adding credits, saying that a puppet appeared on one show rather than another. He seems to have a hard-on for the obscure shows -- Wubbulous, Animal Show, Mopatop's Shop. It's not a huge deal, cause vandals are always easy to spot and deal with, but it's good for you to be aware of this guy, so you can block him when you see him. -- Danny (talk) 18:03, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Bugs Bunny Quote Hi Danny, I was searching for Mark Krausler and stumbled onto http://www.cataroo.com/cst_BUGS.html. Would the source of the quote be reliable, because I was planning to put it on Bugs Bunny page. -- Jim Henson -- Ernie and Jim 03:12, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :I don't know... I can't tell from that page where that quote is from -- when Henson said that, and why. Maybe somebody else has a comment about it? -- Danny (talk) 03:51, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :: I find the quote intresting. As you mentioned there isn't much information and I don't think we need to worry about it. -- Ernie and Jim 19:05, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, we can't use the quote as is. It comes from the blog of John Cawley, an animation historian who litters his page with celebrity quotes. But none are ever linked to a specific source, and a few are in fact apocryphal, if widely circulated. This one is so detailed that I'm sure it's genuine, but until/unless we can find a context (a lot of famous folk were trotted out for Bugs' 50th anniversary; was this for the special commemorative magazine? General media quotes? Commercial?), we can't use it. Further research is needed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:38, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Tape Snags Hey, Danny, a couple of tape questions: 1) Do you remember when and how you got your tape of Getting Ready for School? The reason I'm asking is because I'm starting to have a suspicion that Sight & Sound was an educational company that only sold to institutions, and not to the public. The reason I'm thinking that is because while I can find Sight & Sound tapes all over library websites, I never see them on eBay, used on Amazon, or any other used record sites that I go to. And yet I see tapes from all other labels except that one. In fact, I'd never even heard of Sight & Sound until I got here. That would also explain the gap from 1984-1990, which is between the end of CTW tapes and the beginning of Golden. All Sight & Sound tapes have dates during that period. Anyway, another funny thing is that your Getting Ready tape has a number that doesn't belong to any numbering series. I was trying to search for numbers around it, but nothing came up. By sheer luck, I found another tape that had a number that turned out to be part of a GNL-200 series. Then I found some that have a GNL-2000 series. So what I'm saying is that Sight & Sound is all over the place, and so far I have 13 numbers (some titles have more than one number), and evidence of 7 more. So now I'm assembling a triple cross-referenced list of all known cassettes. (Sorry that was so long, but this was really hard to piece together.) 2) When you have a chance, can you go by my user page, and see if you have (or know of) any other Golden tapes that aren't listed? I'm working on those, too. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:09, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi Ken -- I think I got my Getting Ready tape in an Ebay lot, along with other random Sesame toys and junk. I definitely didn't buy it in a store or anything. :I was just looking at my tapes, and I realized that I have another S&S tape, too! I hadn't noticed it, because it doesn't have a cover -- it's just a tape in a blank case. The label looks like the Getting Ready one. It's the same tracks as the album, and it says copyright 1980 Children's Television Workshop. The number on it says GNL-228 STEREO. :The Golden tapes that I have are: CM & Grover True Blue, Bert and Ernie Side By Side, Put Down the Duckie, Cheep Thrills, Sesame Road and Sesame Street Celebrates. Nothing new besides those, sorry. :I hope the gaps aren't getting you down -- we'll fill everything in someday. That's the fun of the wiki -- there's no rush, and information shows up in surprising ways. -- Danny (talk) 12:16, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ::No, the gaps aren't getting me down. I've been a research hound all of my life, and I know that some days you get a ton of information, and then other days, you get nowhere. I was just getting frustrated because I was so happy that you gave me a number, and then I couldn't do anything with it! You know, I'll bet that one has another number, too. They seemed to like to do that. ::228 is The People in Your Neighborhood, right? ::If you ever run across the Golden tape for Born to Add (5215), let me know. I'm wondering if they changed songs like they did for Sesame Road. That would mean Born to Add had 3 unique tape versions! ::By the way, who put the little templates inside the page? I have ones for song, book, and album, and you do too. That's a neat idea! -- Ken (talk) 02:29, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, yeah -- the tape was People in Your Neighborhood. I can't believe I forgot to say the title! :::I don't know how those templates happened -- Scott must have worked his magic somehow. -- Danny (talk) 02:32, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::::That's okay, the funny thing is I knew what you meant! I'm starting to sound like one of those mathematical savants when I talk to Wendy and Brian: "Yeah, that was 79001, but it was also 89006, and then 79002 became 89002..." ::::On a totally different subject, I'm on pins and needles out here waiting to hear a decision on the singles page. Are you going by closing July 3rd on the UTC time, or are you waiting until tomorrow? No rush, I just don't want to miss it! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:48, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :::::I wasn't waiting for anything in particular -- it's always been obvious that it would pass. I just added the Quality status. Congratulations! It's a fantastic page. -- Danny (talk) 02:55, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Aw, thanks, Danny! I want to share your congratulations with everybody who worked on it! In true Sesame Street spirit, we all added to it, and the end result is fantastic! I really love the spirit of fun and cooperation that we have here! -- Ken (talk) 04:06, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Stat date? Tuesday, June 30? -- Ken (talk) 22:21, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for catching that... -- Danny (talk) 22:34, 1 July 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. Last night I saw that it said Tuesday, May 26, so I made it Tuesday, June 26, but then today when I saw Tuesday, June 30, I didn't know if I'd messed it up further, or if you wanted to be the one to do it, so I thought I'd better tell you. -- Ken (talk) 22:37, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Message for me? Hey, Danny, I just got a message note when I signed on (the old one: "You have (new messages)(last change)."). Did it do that because you were making more archive entries, or did somebody have a message for me somewhere else? -- Ken (talk) 19:31, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :That message pops up if somebody makes a change to your talk page. So that message was just letting you know that I'd changed your page, taking the old posts off and putting them on the archive page. -- Danny (talk) 19:35, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::That's what I thought. I'm at the library again, and I just found entries on 2 more tapes, and I think I found some more stuff at some other local college and public libraries. I'll have to see what I can find in PA libraries when I get there. (I'm bringing all my stuff with me, of course!) -- Ken (talk) 19:53, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::All of your stuff? That doesn't seem possible. :) -- Danny (talk) 20:02, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::::All of my notes regarding SS records, I mean! Of course by then, I'll have made a whole new expanded list! I've learned so much in the last 4 months! But then again, some things I know, and some things I don't! -- Ken (talk) 20:14, 30 June 2007 (UTC) True Blue Hey, when you get a chance, can you take a look at Talk:Cookie Monster and Grover: True Blue and Talk:Bob's Favorite Street Songs? —Scott (talk) 03:46, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives